


Srebrne igiełki

by PrinceLiv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Psychopaths In Love, Romance, nienawidzę Cię Elsza
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/pseuds/PrinceLiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przez krótki moment Jack wierzył, że ucieczka od Godwina wystarczy, by odciąć się od przeszłości. Ta jednak zaczyna o sobie coraz śmielej przypominać, dzierżąc wiadomości z dwukropkiem gwiazdką na końcu. Retribution/ Scoopshipping w tle i mnóstwo niezdrowej zabawy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Srebrne igiełki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Dziękuję najlepszemu, ohydnemu bratu za czekanie i wszelaką pomoc. ♥ Nienawidzę Cię.  
> Uwaga, tego będzie więcej.

– Dyrektorze, pański gość odmówił przyjęcia nowych ubrań.

Stojąc w drzwiach, kobieta pochylała się grzecznie. Przez opadające na twarz kosmyki grzywki, wpatrywała się w czubki własnych butów, nie mając śmiałości unieść wzroku na nieruchomą postać swojego szefa. Z niepokojem czekała na wybuch złości i obwinienie jej za niewywiązanie się z poleconego obowiązku.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Dyrektor wciąż stał tyłem do niej, zachowując nienagannie stoicką postawę. Nie mogła zobaczyć lekkiego uśmiechu na jego twarzy, ale wyraźnie usłyszała serdeczną nutę w głosie:

– Zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami. – Typowy chłód na powrót zagościł w jego głosie: – Co jeszcze masz mi do powiedzenia?

Kobieta wahała się o sekundę za długo.

– Mikage? – ponaglił ją zniecierpliwiony.

– Zadanie przebiegło bezproblemowo, Dyrektorze.

– Bardzo dobrze – skomentował niemal radośnie. – A teraz wyjdź.

– Tak jest, Dyrektorze.

W odbiciu okiennej szyby obserwował, jak Mikage zgina się w jeszcze głębszym ukłonie, a następnie opuszcza gabinet. Z dobiegającego z korytarza szybkiego stukotu obcasów o posadzkę z zadowoleniem wywnioskował, że naprawdę spieszyło jej się do oddalenia. Nie miał nic przeciwko strachowi, jaki w niej wzbudzał; wręcz przeciwnie, szczególnie że bez sprzeciwu przyjmowała wyrazy pogardy, co do potęgowania ów strachu precyzyjnie wykorzystywał. Asystentka od zawsze go irytowała. Jej rozdrażnienie to kolejny, przyjemny profit płynący z ucieczki Jacka. Z kolei fascynacja zbiegiem zapewniała jak najgorliwsze wypełnienie powierzonych obowiązków.

Wszystko przebiegało perfekcyjnie. Nawet słoneczna pogoda zdawała się oddawać uciechę wypełniającą serce Reksa Godwina.

Poprawiwszy ozdobne śnieżnobiałe rękawiczki, usiadł przy biurku, z gracją zakładając nogę na nogę. Uzupełnił kieliszek winem. Wytrawny smak kilkudziesięcioletniego trunku stanowił idealny wypełniacz czasu; teraz bowiem pozostawało mu tylko czekać.

*

_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you._

*

Początkowo Jackowi prawie całkiem udało się uwierzyć, że podrzucona przez szparkę pod drzwiami różowa karteczka z wykaligrafowanym _Miejsce króla jest na jego dworze_ to tylko głupi żart. Wmawiał sobie, że wcale nie rozpoznaje pochyłego pisma, że to tylko bardzo ironiczny zbieg okoliczności. Jednak w ciągu następnego miesiąca coraz częściej on lub Carly znajdowali kolejne wiadomości, coraz śmielsze w swej krótkiej treści. Każda z nich burzyła pozory wewnętrznej równowagi, jaką Jack z trudem po dwóch latach odbudował, zastępując niestabilny spokój dobrze znanym niepokojem.

Przedarł najnowszy liścik na pół, następnie na jeszcze mniejsze części, ale nawet kiedy wyrzucił drobne strzępki do kosza, Jack nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że zapach perfum, jakimi papier został spryskany, pozostał na jego palcach i wsiąknął w nie na dobre.

– Zostaw mnie – warknął, gdy odwróciwszy się, ujrzał stojącą w drzwiach Carly. – Nic nie mów – nakazał, a ona od razu zamknęła usta. – Chcę zostać sam.

Resztę dnia spędził w sypialni. Nie odpowiedział na wołanie na obiad, zignorował również późniejsze, cichutkie pukanie do drzwi. Zasłony w oknach pozostawiał zaciągnięte, odkąd któregoś poranka zobaczył je oklejone charakterystycznymi karteczkami. Wówczas po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie, że ostatnie dwa lata zainfekowały nie tylko jego psychikę. Gdy Carly przyłapała go na wymiotowaniu, przez resztę dnia udawał chorobę – wyrzuty sumienia nie różniły się wiele od złości na samego siebie, jaka od dawna towarzyszyła mu przez zatajanie przed Carly prawdy; nie pomagało tłumaczenie kłamstw koniecznością ochrony jedynej bliskiej osoby, jaka mu pozostała.

– Jack? – Carly podjęła kolejną próbę rozmowy. – Jack, jeżeli nie śpisz…

– Śpię – przerwał jej chłodniej, niż zamierzał.

– To ważne – nie ustępowała. – Masz gości.

– Wyproś ich.

Bez słowa odeszła. Wkrótce wróciła, tym razem nie kłopocząc się pukaniem.

– Zostawili przesyłkę – oznajmiła bez wcześniejszej sympatii w głosie. – Leży pod drzwiami. Może w razie następnych zajmuj się nimi sam, jeśli to jest sposób, w jaki zamierzasz teraz ze mną rozmawiać.

– Nikt cię nie prosił, żebyś się czymkolwiek zajmowała. – I chociaż od razu pożałował swoich słów, już się nie odezwał.

Kiedy po otworzeniu przewiązanego białą wstążką pudełka zawartość wypadła na łóżko, Jackowi zrobiło się sucho w ustach. Najpierw sięgnął po kopertę, z której wyciągnął liścik – pachnący dokładnie tak, jak wszystkie małe karteczki. Znów było mu niedobrze, a uczucie to tylko się pogorszyło po przeczytaniu załączonej wiadomości.

_Witaj, mój Królu._

_Jestem pewien, że zdążyłeś już stęsknić się za swoimi zabawkami. Liczę jednak, że nie odczuwasz ich braku bardziej niż mojego. Gdyby z jakiegoś niedorzecznego powodu wydawało Ci się inaczej, w telefonie umieściłem małe przypomnienie._

_Z wyrazami niezmiennego oddania,  
_ _Dyrektor Twego serca_

Jack przeniósł wzrok na leżący obok telefon. Komórkę tę otrzymał niedługo przed wyswobodzeniem się ze znienawidzonej posiadłości, Godwin podarował mu ją „za dobre sprawowanie”. Drwina w głosie Dyrektora i kontrastująca z nią czułość dotyku, gdy gładził wówczas jego włosy, wciąż pozostawały wyraźnie wyryte w pamięci Jacka. Nawet teraz długie palce zdawały się znów błądzić pomiędzy jasnymi kosmykami, by po chwili przenieść się na policzek, następnie rozchylić dolną wargę… Kurczowo zacisnął palce na podkoszulku, gdy złapał się na tym, że jego własna dłoń wytyczała szlak, którym podążały myśli.

Sięgnął po zamiennik własnej godności i zaczął szukać w nim tego, o czym wspomniał Godwin. Dźwięk pospiesznego stukotu o ekran przerywało jedynie przyspieszone bicie serca Jacka.

 _– Dyrektorze, czy to naprawdę konieczne?_ – usłyszał swój drżący głos.

Telefon wysunął się z dłoni Jacka, miękko opadając na pościel. Pamiętał ten moment, tak jak większość tych, w których Godwin go do czegoś zmuszał; nigdy nie musiał zniżać się do szantażu – a przynajmniej do bezpośredniego wypowiadania go na głos.

Usłyszał westchnięcie. Oczami wyobraźni widział Godwina uśmiechającego się dobrodusznie, choć uścisk jego dłoni na nagim ramieniu nie miał nic wspólnego z delikatnością.

Jack miał dosyć. Uświadomił sobie jednak, że nie był w stanie się poruszyć.

_– Jack. Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno?_

_– Wolałbym…_

_– Królu mój, pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że nic, co miałeś powiedzieć, nie zaczynało się od „wolałbym”._

_– Przepraszam Dyrektorze._

_– Już w porządku. Zdaje się, że miałeś mi coś do powiedzenia? Jack?_

_– T-tak… Kocham pana, Dyrektorze._

*

_Don’t get too close, it’s dark inside._

*

Jack starał się krzątać  jak najciszej. Ostrożnie otworzył szafkę, obawiając się zbudzenia Carly nawet skrzypnięciem zawiasów. Przebudziła się jednak dopiero wówczas, gdy zagwizdał czajnik, dając znać o gotującej się wodzie.

– Litości, znowu? – jęknęła w półśnie.

– Śpij sobie – odparł niemal troskliwie Jack. – Nie zwracaj uwagi.

Sam nie wiedział, od kiedy po samym oddechu potrafił zorientować się, czy spała. Zrzucił to na karb częstych wizyt w kuchni w czasie bezsennych nocy, podczas których przygotowywał sobie herbatę na wyciszenie lub wręcz przeciwnie – parzył kawę, aby uciec przed snem i tym, co mógłby on ze sobą nieść. Bezczynnie czekając na zaparzenie się napoju, niejednokrotnie przeklinał mikroskopijność mieszkania za intymność, jakiej sprzyjała; siedząc przy kuchennym stole, jego wzrok nieświadomie kierował się ku śpiącej dziewczynie. Czasem wstawał, by poprawić jej kołdrę, wysunąć z dłoni książkę, w trakcie czytania której usnęła. Czasem udawało mu się wmówić samemu sobie, że gesty te nie miały znaczenia, nawet jeśli z trudem powstrzymywał się przed posiedzeniem przy niej choćby przez chwilę.

Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że sama świadomość czyjejś obecności, potwierdzana regularnym, głębokim oddechem, potrafiła uspokajać. Mimo wszystko, jeżeli wbrew nieuchronnie powracającym demonom przeszłości i własnemu zepsuciu Jack wciąż miał szansę poczuć się bezpiecznie, odnajdował ją w bliskości Carly.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z własnych problemów z okazywaniem przywiązania oraz strachem przed utratą niezależności. Nie zawahał się jednak, kiedy rozpacz zaczęła dusić go od środka.

– Carly? – szturchnął ją delikatnie.

– Jack – odpowiedziała na wpół przytomnie.

– Naparzyłem herbaty.

Carly zamrugała. Bez okularów nie od razu przyzwyczaiła wzrok do ciemności; dojrzała w niej unoszącą się nad filiżankami parę, zarys sylwetki Jacka, który nerwowo miął w dłoniach materiał spodni tuż nad kolanami.

– Nie możesz spać? – spytała.

– Chciałem się z tobą napić herbaty.

– Wiesz, że możemy pić herbatę, kiedy tylko masz na to ochotę – uśmiechnęła się. Uniósłszy się do pozycji siedzącej, zadbała o zachowanie odpowiedniej odległości między sobą a Jackiem.

Nie wypowiedziała na głos swojego zdziwienia, gdy się do niej przysunął. Milczeniem pominęła również fakt, że nie odezwał się już więcej poza cichym „Mogę?”, ale nawet nie zdążyła zareagować, nim Jack ułożył głowę na jej ramieniu. Niemniej jednak wymruczała ciche przyzwolenie, wplątując palce w jasne włosy.

Jack nie był przyzwyczajony do otrzymywania czułości, co dopiero okazywania jej. Nie okazywał entuzjazmu w odpowiedzi na serdeczność, z jaką traktowała go Carly. Jednakże nigdy też nie dał jej do zrozumienia, że przypadkowe spotkania ich dłoni czy rzadkie, składane na jego policzkach pocałunki były niepożądane. Ich szczerość poruszała u Jacka struny, o których wcześniej nie miał pojęcia. Paraliżowała go jednak myśl o przekroczeniu bezpiecznej sfery niepewności.

– Przepraszam – wydusił w końcu. Kiedy po raz ostatni powiedział to z własnej woli?

– Wszystko w porządku. – Carly nie spytała nawet za co. To nie miało znaczenia; zwłaszcza gdy czuła pod policzkiem aksamitność jego włosów, a jej zziębnięte nogi ogrzewały się dzięki pledowi, który Jack na nie narzucił.

– Nie powinnaś brać udziału w tym obłędzie.

– To nie jest twoja wina.

Zaniepokoiło go, że brzmiała tak, jakby o wszystkim wiedziała. Jakby wiedza ta zupełnie nie przeszkadzała jej w akceptowaniu go. Możliwość ta wydała mu się śmiesznie odrealniona.

Ujął w obie dłonie podaną przez Carly filiżankę. Nie oderwał ust od porcelanowej krawędzi, dopóki nie wypił całej zawartości. Herbata zdążyła już nieco ostygnąć, ale jej subtelny aromat wciąż unosił się w powietrzu. Jack zamknął oczy. Jak niczego innego pragnął być w stanie rozkoszować się objęciem, w jakim został zamknięty. Rozkoszować się jego błogością, spokojem. Tak właśnie spokój by wyglądał. Z tą różnicą, że nie burzyłyby go wspomnienia, które teraz dławiły oddech Jacka. Zakręciło mu się w głowie.

– Przepraszam, że sprawiłem zawód – wyszeptał. – Przepraszam – powtarzał jak mantrę. – Proszę pozwolić mi…

– Jack?

On jednak nie słuchał. W zatrważającej ciszy wpatrywał się w podłogę nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem nienaturalnie rozszerzonych oczu, nie panując nad dygotem własnych dłoni. Przepełnione niepokojem słowa Carly dochodziły do niego jak z oddali; wydawała się tak odległa, o wiele odleglejsza od wytworów jego własnego umysłu – realniejszych niż cokolwiek innego w pokoju. Nie zorientował się nawet, kiedy objęcie zelżało. Ale gdy poczuł dotyk na nadgarstku, filiżanka wysunęła mu się spomiędzy drżących palców i z trzaskiem rozbiła o panele.

Jack poderwał się z miejsca, nim Carly zdążyła zareagować. Nie wytrzymałby dłużej pogardy, którą znosił przez ostatnie dwa lata, gdyby teraz ujrzał ją w tych anielskich, niebieskoszarych oczach.

Potrzebował się wyciszyć. Odzyskać kontrolę nad emocjami. Z tym że zupełnie już nad sobą nie panował.

Trzasnąwszy za sobą drzwiami, Jack wpadł do sypialni. W głowie wciąż rozbrzmiewał mu ten sam niski głos, znajome pochwalne frazesy i ironiczne, czułe nagany. Wyobraźnia podsuwała mu obraz uśmiechu, który niejednokrotnie pragnął _jemu_ zedrzeć paznokciami z twarzy. Nawet utraciwszy wiarę, że kolejne próby mogą skończyć się inaczej niż przymusowym unieruchomieniem. _Królu mój, jakże kruchy jesteś._ Zimny, przerażająco silny uścisk.

– Jack!

Usłyszał przerażony krzyk Carly, nie zrobił jednak nic, co mogłoby ją uspokoić – nie potrafił uspokoić nawet samego siebie. Przez parę sekund cudownej ułudy rozpaczliwie trzymał się złudzenia, że głośne dźwięki zagłuszą te zatruwające jego umysł, lecz gdy wątła nadzieja legła w gruzach, osunął się na łóżko i boleśnie ciągnął za włosy.

Muzyka umilkła. Nie protestował, gdy delikatne dłonie rozluźniły jego zaciśnięte pięści. Bez słowa przywitał oplatające go drobne ramiona i ich powolne kołysanie. Poddał się bezwolnie, tak jak został nauczony. Schowawszy twarz w zagłębieniu miękkiej szyi, odetchnął słodkim zapachem tanich perfum.

– Niech to się już skończy – szeptał ochryple Jack.

Długie milczenie zagłuszało jedynie kołatanie serca Jacka i nieregularny, miotający jego piersią oddech. Pojedyncze łzy spływały mu po policzkach, pozostawiając maleńkie, mokre ślady na skórze Carly. Czuł się przy niej tak mały, mimo że to jej kolana znajdowały się ledwo na wysokości jego brzucha, a jej drobne ciało gubiło się w splocie z jego umięśnionym ciałem. Dlaczego nie miał nic przeciwko temu zatraceniu? Nawet jeżeli już teraz wiedział, że jutro nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć sobie, co dopiero Carly w oczy.

– Jack, jeżeli jest coś, co mogę…

– Zabierz mnie gdzieś – błagalnie wszedł jej w słowo. – Potrzebuję wyjść.

– Dobrze – zadrżał od sposobu, w jaki pocałowała go w czoło. – Daj mi moment.

Carly pospiesznie opuściła pokój, po drodze potykając się o próg. Po chwili wróciła, z przekrzywionymi okularami i niedbale zarzuconą na ramiona bluzą; w pośpiechu nie zmieniła nawet dresowych szortów. Jack, uprzednio otarłszy twarz rękawem, bez słowa minął ją w drzwiach, kierując się do wyjścia.

Powiew świeżego powietrza nigdy wcześniej nie wydał mu się tak orzeźwiający. Jack parokrotnie się nim zaciągnął, nim ruszył w dół ulicy, z Carly z trudem dotrzymującą mu kroku. W żółtawym świetle ulicznych latarni obserwowała jego dystyngowaną sylwetkę, stoickość niezdradzającą nic, co kotłowało się za pozbawioną emocji maską. Powinna zrobić to samo, powtarzała sobie. Dla dobra Jacka nie dać po sobie poznać zdenerwowania.

Jack zatrzymał się dopiero na małym placu zabaw, z jednej strony odgrodzonym niskim płotem, gdzie usiadł na jednej z drewnianych huśtawek. Oczekiwał, że Carly zrobi to samo; usadowi się obok i w ciszy spędzą kolejne długie minuty, zgodnie pomijając niedawny atak paniki i wszystko, co się z nim wiązało.

Idealny plan legł w gruzach niemal od razu. Carly nie wywiązała się z niemego porozumienia, ale stanęła tuż za Jackiem, łapiąc za gruby łańcuch.

– Powinieneś schudnąć – zaśmiała się, gdy nie bez problemu udało jej się wprawić przyrząd w ruch. Buty Jacka zaszurały po ziemi, ani na moment nie tracąc kontaktu z podłożem.

– Co ty robisz?

– Radzę? – niewinnie odpowiedziała na ostry ton. –  Zobacz, ledwie mogę cię rozbujać!

– Dlaczego mnie ruszasz? – uściślił, chociaż nie wątpił, że już poprzednim pytaniem wyraził się dostatecznie jasno.

– A przecież „Jack Atlas nienawidzi się bawić” – przedrzeźniła jego ton.

– Przestań.

Tym razem odepchnęła huśtawkę ułożywszy dłonie na plecach Jacka.

– Nie obchodź się ze mną jak z dzieckiem – powiedział, gdy powtórzyła czynność.

– Nie obchodzę, Jack. Z resztą, nie ma niczego złego, jeżeli ma się w sobie trochę z dziecka.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Nikt wtedy nie traktuje cię poważnie.

– Nie traktowałabym cię mniej poważnie, gdybyś od czasu do czasu się uśmiechnął.

– Częściej niż przez ostatnie lata w ogóle to wciąż nie jest dla ciebie nawet „od czasu do czasu”? – odpowiedział podirytowany, nim uzmysłowił sobie, że powiedział więcej, niż zamierzał. Nie umniejszyło to prawdziwości jego słów.

– Nie – zapewniła, nie dając po sobie poznać ukłucia smutku, o jakie przyprawiło ją to niespodziewane wyznanie. Przed oczami stanęły jej liczne chwile, kiedy Jack odpowiadał jej jedynie półsłówkami czy na całe dnie pogrążał się w apatii. Powściągnęła chęć przytulenia go. –  To dużo dla mnie znaczy.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie przez skrzypnięcia huśtawki i warkot sporadycznie przejeżdżających samochodów. Carly nie nalegała na rozmowę. Jack zdawał się odprężać, a ona nie potrzebowała niczego więcej.

Zadziwił ją po raz kolejny tej nocy. Najpierw gdy zaproponował, by się zamienili. Potem, kiedy, pomiędzy lekkimi odepchnięciami huśtawki, poruszył temat, którego Carly taktownie unikała.

– Wiesz jak to jest, kiedy karzą cię za to, kim nie jesteś?

Nie wiedziała.

– Carly… – Jack zaczął, ale zaraz na powrót umilkł. – Nie jestem jeszcze gotów o tym mówić. Rozumiesz, prawda?

Skinęła głową.

– Oczywiście. Nie zmuszaj się do niczego.

– Czy – zawahał się – coś się teraz zmieni?

Carly pewnie oparła nogi o ziemię, zatrzymując huśtawkę. Wstała, po czym chwiejnie stanęła na siedzeniu huśtawki, ściskając łańcuch dla zachowania balansu. Zaraz jednak oderwała najpierw jedną dłoń, by przenieść ją na ramię Jacka, a potem drugą.

– Dlaczego miałoby? – spytała. – Spójrz na mnie – dodała, gdy odwrócił głowę. Nie posłuchał. Ujęła jego brodę, zmuszając do kontaktu wzrokowego. – Jack, nic, co się stało, nie ma znaczenia. Czego oczekujesz, potępienia? Nie odwrócę się od ciebie.

Ciepłe uczucia zagrały w sercu Jacka, przynosząc upragnioną ulgę. Spokój w tym momencie stanowił doznanie euforyczne.

– Jesteś cudowna – szepnął ledwo dosłyszalnie w niekontrolowanym przypływie nieznanych sobie dotąd uczuć; jeżeli to słabość, po raz pierwszy nie miał nic przeciw niej. Jednocześnie po zapewnieniu Carly wolał nie kontynuować rozmowy, jakby w obawie, że mogłaby zmienić zdanie. Tak było dobrze. Wystarczyło.

– Mógłbyś powtórzyć? – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zarzucając Jackowi ramiona na szyję.

– Powiedziałem, że jesteś nachalna – odparł poważnym tonem, obejmując Carly wokół talii. – Przestań się do mnie kleić.

– Więc mnie puść.

Uścisk zacieśnił się.

– Muszę cię przytrzymywać.

– Nie spadnę, jeśli mnie puścisz.

– _Ja_ spadnę.

Kurczowo zacisnąwszy palce na materiale białego płaszcza, Carly szczelniej przylgnęła do Jacka. On zaś zamknął oczy i przytulił ją do siebie. Na parę sekund wstrzymał ponownie cięższy oddech.

– Gwiazdy są dziś tak piękne – odezwała się Carly. – Nie wracajmy jeszcze.

 

*

_Don’t wanna let you down, but I am hell bound._

*

_Weszli do pokoju razem. Dołączyła do niego na łóżku, kiedy tylko zdjęła okulary i jego płaszcz, który odwiesiła do szafy. Leżą na boku, przodem do siebie. Ona głaszcze go po ramieniu, a on przeczesuje palcami jej włosy. Nie odzywają się ani słowem przez kolejne trzynaście minut i czterdzieści dwie sekundy. Wtedy on coś mówi; nie słychać dobrze, ale z ruchu warg odczytane: „Dobrze, że jesteś”. Po przybliżeniu obrazu widać, że to wywołało jej uśmiech. Złapała go za dłoń. Pocałowała ją sześć sekund później._

Godwin przeniósł spojrzenie z kartki na swoją prawą rękę.

– Mój mały Król nauczył ją własnych nawyków – stwierdził wesoło.

Yeager skinął głową. Szeroki uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, odkąd podał Dyrektorowi zeszłonocny raport. Godziny od drugiej piętnaście do trzeciej cztery, a potem od piątej dwadzieścia sześć do piątej pięćdziesiąt osiem. Osobiście wolał drugą część. Nie mógł doczekać się miny Dyrektora, gdy przeczyta o panice, z jaką Jack Atlas zerwał się nad ranem, nie omieszkując zbudzić przy tym swej uroczej partnerki, która potem szeptem opowiadała mu historie i gładziła jego plecy, aż znów nie usnął. Nie zamierzając jednak zdradzać tak szybko najprzyjemniejszych dla oka fragmentów, cierpliwie, razem z Godwinem, podążał wzrokiem po kolejnych linijkach tekstu.

_Skinął głową, gdy zapewniła, że „wszystko się ułoży”. Powiedziała: „Pamiętaj, gdyby miało stać się coś więcej, to już by się wydarzyło.”_

– Czy brzmiała pewnie? A może trząsł się jej głos? – dopytywał Godwin.

– Mówiła z przekonaniem, Dyrektorze – uściślił Yeager.

– Mądra dziewczyna – skwitował Godwin. – Co ona w nim widzi? Jak sądzisz?

Yeager powstrzymał się przed wypowiedzeniem na głos domysłu, że być może to, co sam Dyrektor zwykł widzieć. Był jednak świadom, że nie takiej odpowiedzi Godwin oczekiwał; wypowiadanie innych oznaczałoby brak zdrowego rozsądku.

– Nie mam pojęcia – stwierdził klaun. – To zastanawiające.

– Zaiste – potwierdził Godwin. – Niedługo przekona się, że poza tym imponującym ciałem, Jack Atlas nie ma nic więcej do zaoferowania.

– Daję jej dwa miesiące na otrzeźwienie – zachichotał Yeager.

– Trzy miesiące i tydzień – Godwin przebił stawkę.

– Wygrany napisze do niej list z gratulacjami.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę ci zagarnąć dla siebie to, co najlepsze? – Dyrektor surowym tonem przywołał klauna do porządku.

– Skąd – skłamał Yeager. – To był żart.

Godwin mruknął coś pod nosem na temat żartów klaunów, po czym wrócił do czytania sprawozdania, co wyraźnie poprawiło mu nastrój.

Spoważniał, usłyszawszy pukanie do drzwi.

– Dyrektorze? – odezwała się po drugiej stronie Mikage.

– Wejdź – polecił Godwin. Wykonawszy rozkaz, kobieta zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Znów brakło jej śmiałości, by spojrzeć na Dyrektora. Zamiast tego spuściła wzrok, starając się uniknąć nie tylko chłodu stalowoszarego spojrzenia, ale i obrazu z monitoringu, zbyt świadoma tego, co najpewniej ujrzałaby na ekranie. – Mam nadzieję, że przeszkadzasz z jakiegoś istotnego powodu.

– Pański gość od wczoraj nie zmienił pozycji – poinformowała. – Wciąż siedzi na parapecie przy otwartym na oścież oknie.

– Yeager – Godwin zareagował od razu – dokończymy później. Zawiadom mnie, jeżeli wydarzy się coś godnego uwagi. A ty – zwrócił się do Mikage – zapamiętaj w końcu: nie gość, a nasz nowy domownik. Minęło wystarczająco czasu.

– Przepraszam, Dyrektorze. Nasz nowy domownik, Yusei Fudo.

– Właśnie tak. – Godwin ruszył do wyjścia. Przystanął w drzwiach, z dobrodusznym uśmiechem na twarzy zerkając przez ramię na asystentkę: – Mikage, kawka.

**Author's Note:**

> Panie, daj pan komcia.


End file.
